The inventive concept relates to semiconductor memory systems, and more particularly to semiconductor memory systems capable of managing worn memory cell(s) within a memory cell array. The inventive concept also relates to methods of operating a memory system.
Many different types of semiconductor memory are currently used to store data within telecommunication, consumer electronic, and household products. Semiconductor memory devices may be categorized as volatile and non-volatile in operative nature. In the absence of applied power data stored in a volatile memory device, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), is lost. In contrast, stored data is retained in a non-volatile memory device even when applied power is interrupted.
Since non-volatile memory devices are generally capable of retaining stored data in the absence of applied power, operating with relatively low power consumption, and storing large quantities of data, they are commonly selected for use as a storage medium within mobile devices. Examples of non-volatile memory devices include a flash memory, a phase change random access memory (PRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), and a spin-transfer torque-based MRAM (STT-RAM).